Just a Dream
by chakeroo
Summary: A songfic based on the song "Just a Dream" by Nelly. First post after a long absence. Please be gentle. :D


Pop.

Another Pill.

'Daily dose of vitamin…'

After dry swallowing the pill, she read the label of the plastic bottle for the nth time.

… treatment ofattention deficit hyperactivity disorder(ADHD) andnarcolepsy_. …_ conditions such as depression.

She closed the cap of the prescription drug and threw it inside her bedside drawer.

_Fuck it. I don't care._

The blonde stood up from her bed and stretched her aching muscles. She eyed her vanity mirror and walked towards it.

Stopping in front of the mirror, she examined herself.

Blood shot eyes.

Pale skin.

An unwelcomed zit is starting to present itself at the base of her hairline.

The woman in front of the mirror willed herself not to cry.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Repeat._

_And this is what I'm reduced to._

The blonde stretched again and massaged the back of her neck when her computer beeped, indicating an email. She took a few steps towards her bed, where her laptop was located.

A button was pressed and she was reminded of the reason why she's like this. After reading the content, she went back to her bed and sat on the edge of it with her hands on her face.

_Calm down._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Repeat._

With slumped shoulders, the blonde dejectedly walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Inside the bathroom, she hanged her robe and walked inside the shower room. She let the hot water flow on her body and took a bottle of shampoo. She shook the bottle for the last dollop of the last shampoo on the bottle and started to wash her hair with the shampoo.

She suddenly stopped washing her hair the second the smell hit her senses.

Lavander.

Fucking lavander scented shampoo.

Out of the blue, the same scene that haunted her replayed on her mind.

"_I can't do this anymore," _Rei whispered as she played with the cup of tea in front of her.

"_Do what?" _She blinked twice.

_Play coy. Playing coy might throw off the topic._

"_Don't play coy with me, it may work on him but not on me," _replied Rei_._

_Wrong battle plan. Oh well._

"_We talked about this. You know that we have to hide this… this thing that were having…" but she was cut off._

"_Thing?" Rei suddenly stood up and shouted._

"_Keep your voice down!"_

_Oh no. Oh no. She's angry. Play it safe. Normal voice but low enough that no one will hear it. Play it safe._

"_Please, Rei. Just keep your voice down. Somebody might suspect something. We're at the Crown, remember?"_

"_Seriously?" Rei answered while gritting her teeth._

"_Please, Rei."_

The blonde touched the hand across her but the raven haired girl retracted her hand.

"_No. I can't do this "thing" with you anymore. I am not a toy that you can manipulate and just play whenever you want to," _Rei got her bag and tried to walk away but the blonde stopped her.

"_Please, Rei. I love you."_

No reply.

"_Please, Rei. I really do love you."_

Rei touched the hand that gripped her arm.

"_Rei. Please. Sit down before someone notices us."_

_Please don't let me beg. Please._

Rei lowered her head enough to kiss the blonde's forehead and whispered,_ "Someday you'll understand why and when that day happens, I hope you love me enough not to interfere with everything." _The raven haired girl then forced the hand of the blonde away from her arm and walked away.

And back to freaking reality.

The blonde rested her forehead on the shower wall underneath the showerhead and pressed her left hand on the same wall.

She let out a sigh and unconsciously looked at her left hand. Something sparkled and she had to blink twice to recognize what it is.

A ring.

Her wedding ring to be more specific.

_Stop crying._

_I should not cry._

_I can't cry. I just can't so keep your act together. You promised yourself not to interfere when this day came. Do it for him. Do it for her._

_I chose and she was good enough to be there for me for my special day. They were both there. For me._

_Get yourself together and do this!_

The blonde willed herself to be calm and continued in taking a shower.

After thirty minutes she came out of the bathroom and started to pick a dress to wear when suddenly her phone started ringing. She ran to her dresser and picked up the phone.

"Hey beautiful," the man on the other side of the phone said.

"Hi," the blonde replied.

"Are you ready? We're going to be late to the rehearsal dinner…"

"I'm already dressing up. I'll be ready in about 15 minutes," the blonde laid out her dress on the bed and started to pick out earring she's going to wear.

"Oh. Okay then. I'm already on my way. See you."

"Okay. Bye, Mamo-kun," Usagi replied and put down her phone.

She then picked up her dress and unintentionally looked upon the email she received earlier. She sighed and continued to put make up and the dress on and waited until Mamoru comes by and picks her up.

She stared at her computer until Mamoru arrived. The man went in the room without announcing himself and saw Usagi staring at the laptop.

"Hey, babe," Mamoru walked towards Usagi and kissed her on the forehead. "What are you reading?" Mamoru peeked at the email.

The email read:

"**Hey Usa,**

**I hope you got the invitation to the rehearsal dinner and the wedding since you didn't reply on the first email I sent to everybody. **

**And the second one and the third one for you. **

**Anyway, I hope you and Mamoru can come to the wedding at least. I know Rei would be glad to see you two again. And besides, I miss all of you so much and that is why Rei and I are having the wedding there. * wink ***

**Love you, sis!**

**P.S. Sorry about the media frenzy. Everybody went gaga when Rei and I came out. Oh and I attached a picture of Rei and I that made the cover of a magazine. Love this picture!"**

**A selfie of Rei and Minako can be seen on the bottom of the email. The picture looked like Minako took the picture while kissing Rei on the cheeks and the raven haired girl was decent enough to blush on the sudden kiss. Rei was smiling and looking at Minako lovingly. The background looked like the last concert where Minako proposed to Rei and the crowd behind them cheered at the two while the picture was being taken.**

End of email.

"Just the email of Minako about the rehearsal dinner. I forgot to reply so she sent me one again," Usagi faked a laugh.

Mamoru looked at her wife lovingly and kissed the hand with their wedding band on it.

"You know I love you, right?" Mamoru whispered to Usagi.

"I know and I love you, too," Usagi genuinely smiled at the man.

"Then let's go. We shouldn't keep them waiting," Mamoru stood up and offered a hand to his wife.

"Let's go," Usagi closed the laptop and took the hand of Mamoru and stood up.

Usagi kissed the cheek of Mamoru and smirked which in turn, Mamoru smiled at his wife. The blonde then hurriedly led them both outside the room.

"Hurry up!" said Usagi and she laughed as she went down the stairs. Mamoru just smiled and followed his wife.


End file.
